


Making It Right

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to some help from T'Challa, Natasha is able to start making things right with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



After T’Challa delivers Helmut Zemo to the Joint Counterterroism Taskforce with the true story behind the Vienna bombings, the guilt Natasha feels threatens to overwhelm her. She had been so quick to assume the worst – to assume that Bucky had actually committed that bombing. She’d started to have doubts when Clint showed up fighting on Steve’s side, which is part of why she’d let Steve and Bucky go – but that still doesn’t change the fact that she essentially turned against one of the few people she could actually trust unconditionally. Being on separate sides was one thing when it was just the Accords, but then Bucky got involved and it made things messy.

Natasha’s supposed to be off the grid so she doesn’t end up in a cell next to Sam, Clint, Wanda, and their new friend, but she hasn’t been able to do so completely without knowing if Steve and Bucky are safe. She’s taking a big risk by reaching out to T’Challa, but given that he brought the true bomber into custody and therefore no longer finds Bucky responsible for his father’s death, it’s a risk she’s willing to take.

If T’Challa is surprised to see her when he steps out of the task force’s headquarters, he doesn’t show it. She’s disguised herself enough for the casual observer, but not enough to fool anyone actually looking for her. “I had assumed you would be long gone by now,” he says. “Not literally right outside the door of the people that want you wrongfully incarcerated.”

Natasha lets out a sigh of relief that it appears T’Challa won’t be turning her in. “I should be,” she admits. “But I needed to make sure Steve and Bucky… they can’t get caught. There are people that don’t care that the bombing wasn’t Bucky – that don’t care what Hydra did to him.”

“Which is why we need to get out of here before anyone finds your Quinjet,” T’Challa replies. “Given that I narrowly prevented Zemo from taking his own life, we didn’t want to delay getting him into custody.”

Natasha’s eyes widen. “They’re here?” she hisses. “Do you know how stupid that is?”

T’Challa shrugs. “No more stupid than your still being here,” he says simply. “And since I need to be somewhere very public when a certain prison break takes place, we could use your help.”

“If they find out you’re helping ‘dangerous criminals’ it won’t be pretty,” she warns him. “Might cause an international incident.”

“Invading a sovereign nation to apprehend individuals granted asylum by its leader is a larger international incident than they want to deal with,” he replies. “And that extends to you, should such help be something you’re willing to accept.”

“I… thank you,” she replies. “How did you know where to find them?” she asks. “Even I didn’t know where they were going, though I had my suspicions.”

“I followed Stark,” he replies, leading Natasha through Berlin towards the hidden Quinjet. “I believe he convinced one of the others to tell him so that he could help. Which he intended to do – at first.”

Natasha’s eyes widen as she forces herself to keep walking. “What happened?”

“What do you know of Howard and Maria Stark’s deaths?” he asks her.

“When Steve and I learned that Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD, it was heavily implied that Hydra had them killed,” she replies. “Oh shit, Tony knows.”

“There was video. Zemo made sure all three of them saw it,” T’Challa replies. “I didn’t witness the worst of it, but it got ugly. They both heal quickly, but I still need to warn you that Sergeant Barnes lost an arm – again. Fortunately, it was the metal arm.”

“Oh my god,” Natasha breathes. “And Tony?”

“It will take longer for him to heal, though he is intact. I can’t say the same for his suit, but I left my aircraft behind for him, since it wouldn’t fit four people,” T’Challa replies.

“He’ll know you were there,” she points out. “He could tell.”

“True, but we all know it’s in his best interest not to reveal that he was there,” he responds. “He would make a terrible fugitive.”

Natasha can’t help but laugh, but she’s still terrified by what she’s going to find inside as they approach the Quinjet.

“This is where I leave you for security reasons,” T’Challa replies, slipping something into her hands. “The coordinates of the prison. If Captain Rogers already had them, he’d be long gone. I trust you can find Wakanda just fine after that.”

Natasha surprises herself by hugging T’Challa. “Thank you,” she says, before turning to the Quinjet. She takes one hesitant step inside before practically flinging herself at Steve, hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” she murmurs.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Steve murmurs back, wrapping his arms around her. “The Accords put you in a difficult situation. That’s not your fault.”

“But the bombing… I thought…” she begins, unable to finish the thought. “You shouldn’t forgive me this easily.”

“I’d have thought I was guilty too,” Bucky replies from where he’s watching everything with a raised eyebrow.

Even though she’d been warned about Bucky’s arm, Natasha can’t help but stare at it in horror when she turns to look at him.

“Looks worse than it is,” Bucky assures her. “At least it wasn’t the other one,” he adds trying to make light of the situation. When Steve and Natasha both glare at him, he can’t help but laugh. “Do you have any idea how ridiculous the two of you look glaring at me while clinging to each other?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve mutters, but he makes no move to let go of Natasha.

“So how long have the two of you been a thing?” Bucky asks.

“It’s complicated,” they both reply at the same time, making Bucky laugh again.

“Well we’ve got plenty of time for the two of you to uncomplicate it,” he replies. “Though we might want to get this bird into the air before someone finds us.”

Natasha reveals the coordinates that T’Challa had given her. “Good thing I know where we’re going,” she replies. “And that the Quinjets have autopilot. I hear we have a prison break to plan.”


End file.
